


time makes you bolder (even children get older) [podfic]

by riverblujay



Series: analogical human au [podfic] [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (roman and patton), Alternate Universe - High School, Author Virgil Sanders, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Teacher Logan Sanders, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverblujay/pseuds/riverblujay
Summary: podfic of "time makes you bolder (even children get older)"Logan and Virgil attend their local pride. Enter: Roman and Patton





	time makes you bolder (even children get older) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> nothing like reading your own fic aloud to realize how many mistakes you already made and things you missed in editing lmao

[click here to download](http://s000.tinyupload.com/download.php?file_id=34991910437383486557&t=3499191043738348655777897)

[soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/pastelvirgil-podfic/time-makes-you-bolder-even-children-get-older)

**Author's Note:**

> check out [sanderssidesaudiobooks](https://sanderssidesaudiobooks.tumblr.com) on tumblr to find my podfic and other works that have been recorded!


End file.
